


Честно

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Фандомная Битва 2015 [6]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно не бояться быть честным с тем, кого больше чем просто ненавидишь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Честно

1\. 

— Что-то не так? — проницательно спрашивает Инахо, будто один-единственный взгляд тут же выдает Слейна с головой. 

Это немного обидно: время, проведенное с графом Зацбаумом, хорошо научило его держать лицо. Маска рыцаря — серьёзного и благородного — могла бы обмануть кого угодно. 

Но не всех.

В кресле, которое охранники притащили после его третьего визита, Инахо, кажется, чувствует себя невероятно уютно. Слейн совсем чуть-чуть завидует: неудивительно, что ему самому это место ни капли не кажется уютным, несмотря на то, что вовсе не походит на настоящую тюрьму.

Вот так сидеть напротив Инахо немного странно и непривычно. Раньше они встречались лицом к лицу всего несколько раз, и ничем хорошим обычно эти встречи не заканчивались. Инахо чуть склоняет голову в ожидании ответа. От его пытливого взгляда становится не по себе: Слейн почти чувствует, как внутренности бережно подхватывают и насаживают на острый крючок. 

Инахо всегда непременно вежлив и сдержан, настолько, что эти вежливость и сдержанность с него хочется стряхнуть. Поэтому Слейн слегка наклоняется вперед, но Инахо не дёргается и даже не моргает. Слейн обнажает зубы в подобии улыбки — хорошо бы вспомнить еще, как надо улыбаться правильно, по-настоящему, — и признается:

— Просто мне кажется, нам не хватает пистолета.

2.

«Кайзука Инахо» превращается в «Инахо» почти сразу. Стоило только подумать разок, и это имя прицепилось намертво, и не то чтобы Слейн пытался как-то это изменить. Удивительно, с какой лёгкостью это произошло — было легче, чем сорвать с гранаты кольцо, выпустить парашют, катапультироваться из горящего катафракта, который вот-вот взорвётся, выстрелить в голову.

За массивной дверью камеры Инахо оставляет свои звание и фамилию, аккуратно вешает пиджак на спинку стула, который ютится в углу. От самого Слейна, кроме имени, по сути ничего особо и не осталось: уже не рыцарь, не граф, не марсианин, да и землянином толком не назовёшь. 

В глазах внешнего мира имя Слейна — имя мертвеца и преступника, которое наверняка сначала повторяют все, кому не лень, а потом стараются лишний раз не упоминать. Слейн по привычке касается пальцами медальона на шее: нет, нельзя, если думать об этом слишком много, даже безобидная цепочка покажется удавкой, и дышать будет почти невозможно. 

Слейн вскидывает голову, услышав, как отворяются двери. 

— Извини, Слейн, сегодня без шахмат. Но я принес сёги, — вместо приветствия сообщает Инахо.

Слейн медленно делает вдох.

3.

— Ты знал, — задумчиво говорит Слейн однажды, — что синие розы означают «невозможность»?

Синие розы — это невозможность и чудо, но чудес не бывает, так что остаётся только первый вариант.

Инахо смотрит на него внимательно, и Слейну уже знаком этот взгляд. С таким взглядом электронно-вычислительные машины могли бы решать задачки с бесконечно огромными числами — если бы у электронно-вычислительных машин были глаза.

— Если ты пытаешься сказать, что хочешь синие розы, то мой ответ «нет». — Инахо невозмутимо откидывается на спинку кресла и складывает руки на груди. — У тебя даже некуда их поставить.

Слейн издает смешок. Как будто в этом его главная проблема. 

— И кстати, — добавляет Инахо, помолчав немного. — Ты только что сделал тринадцать ошибок в слове «чудо».

4\. 

Порой Слейну страшно хочется потрогать повязку на глазу Инахо. Наверное, правду говорят: злоумышленников всегда тянет на место преступления.

5.

Инахо выглядит бледнее, чем обычно, и Слейн невольно задается вопросом, кто из них двоих почти не видит солнечного света. По нему сложно сказать — устал, не выспался, навалилось много работы или, может, всё сразу.

— Мог бы не приходить, — бросает ему Слейн, совершенно не заботясь о том, как это можно понять.

— Привычка, — пожимает плечами Инахо. Он всё понимает как надо.

За полчаса, проведенные внутри, Инахо не начинает выглядеть лучше, оно и понятно. Тюрьма отнюдь не способствует хорошему цвету кожи. Он морщится едва заметно: смена выражения лица — как секундная вспышка боли, мгновенная рябь на идеально гладком экране. Не отрываясь от игральной доски, Инахо ловко выуживает из внутреннего кармана пиджака флакон с таблетками, аккуратно вытряхивает оттуда несколько штук и быстро слизывает их с ладони.

Слейн смотрит и смотрит. Сглатывает слюну. Почти забывает, что сейчас его ход. 

6\. 

За столом достаточно места, чтобы их колени никогда не соприкоснулись.

На самом деле всё гораздо проще: можно протянуть руку, делая вид, что собираешься переставить ферзя на F5, но при этом пойти дальше. На самом деле всё гораздо безрассуднее: можно встать, обойти стол, который иногда кажется просто необъятным, подойти на расстояние ближе ладони. В том, чтобы быть близко, в конце концов, нет ничего страшного — они с Инахо уже убивали друг друга.

Слейн задевает пальцами ладонь Инахо откровенно специально, и тот впервые за всё время их знакомства выглядит по-настоящему озадаченно.

7.

Начинается сезон дождей, и Инахо больше не приходит. Слейн просит охрану убрать кресло.

8.

Инахо возвращается спустя полтора месяца как ни в чем не бывало. Гораздо быстрее, чем Слейн ожидал, если считать, что он не ждал вовсе.

Он выразительно смотрит на пустое место, где раньше стояло кресло, и в его взгляде Слейну чудится укоризна.

— Твои волосы немного отросли, — замечает Инахо. Наверное, это не лучшее, что он может сказать, но и так сойдёт. — Дай посмотреть поближе.

Нечего там смотреть, хочет ответить Слейн, но горячая ладонь на его шее, пальцы, перебирающие завитки волос — как бессловесное «я вернулся». 

Слейн позволяет себе закрыть глаза. Его молчание — как бессловесное «хорошо».


End file.
